muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
2018
Television and Movies * Muppet Guys Talking public premiere, March 16 * Muppet Babies season 1 on Disney Junior, March 23 * The Happytime Murders, August 24 * When You Wish Upon a Pickle, November 10 * Sesame Street season 49 on HBO, November 17 International Television & Movies * Mini-Muppetene on Disney Junior, Norway, August * Mini-Muppets on Disney Junior, Denmark, August 18 * Mini-Mupparna on Disney Junior, Sweden, August 27 Appearances * Bert on HQ Trivia, January 29 * Cookie Monster on Travel + Leisure website, January 30 * Fozzie Bear on The One Show, February 23 * Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy on The Sun, February 23 * Kermit and Miss Piggy on NME YouTube channel, February 23 * Kermit and Miss Piggy on The Last Leg, February 23 * Kermit and Fozzie on This Morning, February 27 * Kermit and Miss Piggy on This Morning, March 1 * Victoria Labalme and Frank Oz on Newshour, March 4 * Miss Piggy, Animal and the Swedish Chef for Westfield London, March * Frank Oz, Dave Goelz, Bill Barretta and Fran Brill on Good Morning America, March 16 * Frank Oz on CBS This Morning, March 24 * The Muppets on Hilarity for Charity on Netflix, April 6 * Cookie Monster on The Late Show with Stephen Colbert, April 13 * Kermit on American Idol, May 21 * The Muppets at WE Day, September 20 * Miss Piggy on Stand Up to Cancer, October 26 * Kermit on The Late Late Show with James Corden, November 29 * Kermit on The Talk, November 30 * The Muppets on Carpool Karaoke: The Series, December 14 * Kermit on Good Day L.A., December 20 * Kermit on KCAL 9 News at Noon, December 21 Albums * Disney Junior Music: Muppet Babies, February 23 * ''The StoryTeller'', April 27 * We're Doing a Best Of in the UK, July 6 * E is for Elmo! September 21 * C is for Cookie!, September 21 * G is for Grover!, September 21 * N is for Numbers!, September 21 * F is for Fun!, September 21 * It's Christmas Time!, October 5 * Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas, November 2 Videos * The Best of Elmo 4, February 13 * Love to Learn Vol. 2, March 6 * ''The Dark Crystal'' 4k Blu-ray, March 6 * Time to Play, August 14 * Fraggle Rock: The Complete Series 35th Anniversary Collector's Edition, September 2018 * Elmo's World: Elmo Explores, October 2 * The Magical Wand Chase, November 6 * ''Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas'' Blu-ray, December 18 Events * Matt Vogel, Bill Barretta, Eric Jacobson, Peter Linz, Debbie McClellan and the Muppets at PuppetPalooza, March 2 * The Jim Henson Retrospectacle in New Zealand, April 9 - 29 * The Muppets Take the O2, July 13-14 * Kermit as the Wizard in the Lythgoe Family Panto production of The Wonderful Winter of Oz at the Pasadena Civic Auditorium, December 14 - 30 * "Jim Henson's Holiday Special" double-featuring including Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas and The Bells of Fraggle Rock presented by Fathom Events, December 10 and 16 Merchandise * [[Sesame Street letter throw pillows|The Land of Nod Sesame Street alphabet throw pillows]] * [[Sesame Street throw pillows (The Land of Nod)|The Land of Nod Sesame Street throw pillows]] Books * The Joy of Cookies, April 10 * Muppets Meet the Classics: Fairy Tales from the Brothers Grimm, October 9 * Love from Sesame Street, December 1 * Tides of the Dark Crystal, December 24 People * Bob Phillips dies, June 29 * Caroll Spinney retires, October 17 __NOWYSIWYG__ 2018